Communication networks are becoming increasingly capable of carrying different types of information for different applications. Such networks may rely upon some sort of packet-based technology. Packet-based technologies may vary according to whether they use packets of a fixed or variable length, and are typically mutually exclusive. Consequently, there may be need for techniques to communicate packets of both fixed and variable lengths in a more seamless and efficient manner.